GNO (Guys Night Out)
by nicoflavored
Summary: Jason and Leo get the brilliant idea to take Nico to a Gay Bar in hopes of finding love. This a One Shot! Yay! Enjoy and R&R :)


**Hey guys this is a one shot. Mwahahaha about Nico with Jason and Leo. Hope you like it as much as I like writing it XD.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Nico or Jason or Leo sadly…**

This is a bad idea. This is a very bad idea. I starred out the window and watched the buildings that lit up and sparkled in different colours run by. Las Vegas was alive and partying on this most extravagant night. Las Vegas kind of reminded me of New York but only at night and it wasn't as crowded and industrious and you could actually see the stars in the sky. They were more or less the same. Different music genres played every few minutes as we passed parties and casinos. I felt adrenaline and excitement run through me but it kinda made me wanna puke.

"You look like your gonna vomit" Leo laughed, noticing the 'puke look' on my face. Jason glanced back from the driver's seat, "Relax, this is gonna be fun." There was nothing fun about what we were about to do. I wore my finest plain black t-shirt and jeans and my hair was properly combed and I had just a smidgen of Abrocrombie Cologne that Leo lent me. "You've finally learnt to accept who you are and now its time for you to be happy," Jason commented with the same mischievous smile that Leo always had.

The air smelt fresh despite the light stream of sewer water which flowed on the side of the road. We were driving a used Honda Jason got from who knows where and even though it screamed mom-mobile I still felt my pulse rising and my heart racing faster than the drag racers we saw racing each other at the stop light. That was fun and or life threatening. We were listening to some J-Lo and pit bull in the car to 'calm me down' but I think Jason put it on for his own enjoyment as he did know all the words to 'On the Floor'.

Finally after a tedious 30 minutes we arrived at the (I didn't want to say it) Gay bar.

"I'm kinda nervous," Leo said unlocking his door. I raised an eyebrow, "You're nervous? I'm the son of Hades, in Las Vegas, about to go into a Gay bar and _**you're**_ nervous?" I argued and rolled my shoulders back. I rubbed my temple trying to figure out what i'm even doing here,

"I don't even look 21…I'm only 15." Jason laughed, "Don't worry, I look 21 and we have fake ID's. We can just say you have a baby face so don't worry." For some reason I wasn't very relieved. We got out the car and I adjusted my black leather jacket. Leo wore a regular white v-neck and jeans with a black leather jacket and Jason also wore a red v-neck with a black leather jacket and pants. We sort of resembled two and a half men.(You can guess who the half was) We got in line and waited for what seemed like eternity and then the next thing I knew a giant muscle man with shades on was saying, "Show me your ID sir."

I gulped and pulled it out my back pocket. He squinted at it for a good 5 minutes and gave it back. "Alright go ahead." I leaned forward, "A-are you serious?" He leaned forward also and growled, "don't make me change my mind." I nodded and quickly scampered past him and went inside. Oh Hades. I had never seen anything like it. Lights where constantly flashing and the floor light up randomly in different shades of white and grey boxes and music belted through my chest.

There were male strippers on raised floors and it was packed with people (males) bobbing around and grinding and others things I didn't know about. Jason, Leo and I made our way to some seats by the bar where they sold the drinks. Some of them glowed like lava lamps and others had cute umbrellas poking out.

"I think some of these guys are checking me out," Leo commented leaning back. Who would have known Leo and Jason would be popular with the guys. I, on the other hand, sat there quietly sipping on something that looked like punch but tasted like cream soda and Jason turned away yet another guy who seemed to be hitting on him. I rubbed my temples again. What the Hades am I doing here.

I got up and leaned over to Leo since he would barely hear me over the raving music. "I'm gonna step out for a minute my head kinda hurts," I said and pushed through the dancing crowd. Someone tried to grab my waste but I jumped and move even faster. Finally I made it out a side door where the music was some what muffled. To my surprise a boy with brown, shaved hair, silver braces and big lips sat down against a wall. He had tan skin, unlike my own and a tattoo on one arm. He kind of looked blasian and he was smoking. I sat down beside him. He was wearing a regular black basketball shirt and baggy jeans.

"What are you doing out here," I said trying who knows what. He shrugged, "My friends brought me here but like, I don't know, it felt weird." I nodded and we sat in silence for a moment.

"What about you?" he then asked blowing out some smoke.

"I have a headache kinda thing…I'm actually only 15 I don't know what i'm doing here," I admitted. He smirked, "I'm only 16. Wanna try?" He held out his cigarette to me. I took it and took some in. Then i coughed it up because that was revolting. He laughed at me while I was choking and almost dying.(Thats nice) "I'm Justin by the way."

"Nico." I shuffled in position and stared at nothing. My heart for some reason was beating kind of fast. "We should…hang out sometime..you seem pretty cool," he said. This made my ears burn, "uh, y-yeah," I stuttered very uncool-ly. Even though my heart was going all haywire I felt kind of calm. Just feeling this way made me feel embarrassed and then I got up. "Actually I don't live here. I live in New York. So we'll probably never see each other again," I admitted out loud.

"Seriously? That's really cool because my mom and I are actually moving to New York next week," he answered smiling. I raised my eyebrows and couldn't help but smile ever so slightly. "Anyways my friends are probably looking for me so I better go," I said and he held out his hand which I shook. Then that was it.

I went inside to find Jason talking to some guy about soccer and they looked… let's just say more interested in something else, If you know what I mean. Leo saw me and sighed with a relieved look on his face. "Jason! Nico's here let's get out of this place!" he yelled over the music.

Jason nodded and we all squeezed our way to the entrance/exit door. We made our way to the car and all got in. I strapped on my seat belt and rolled down the window. "Blech, I'm never going to a gay bar again," Leo commented and Jason laughed, "they all seemed so nice though." Jason looked through the rear mirror, "Nico did you have fun? Meet anyone?" he asked starting up the car. I looked out the window hiding my smile, "not really."

**Yay thats it I hope you liked it because I did :D Review if you want and tell me what you think!**


End file.
